


Fly Away

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you talked real sweet, maybe you'd catch yourself a butterfly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 89: hookers

You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, or so the saying goes.

 _Don't you sass me, Alice._

As a little girl, I remember thinking how funny that was. Why would you want to catch flies, anyway?

 _I'll teach you to talk back to me, you good-for-nothing little tramp—_

I figured they must have meant butterflies; that if you talked real sweet, maybe you'd catch yourself a butterfly.

 _What are you crying for? You'd better shut the hell up or I'll really give you something to cry about._

Fly away, pretty butterfly. Fly away before they catch you.


End file.
